1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump device and a ship propulsion machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a technique of adjusting a tilt/trim angle of an outboard motor by a pump device is proposed.
For example, a pump device described in JP-A-2010-038015 (Patent Document 1) is a gear pump which includes a pump case forming an outer shell and a pair of pump gears fitted to a pump chamber formed inside the pump case and are engaged with each other so as to be respectively rotatable around axes parallel to each other.